Lovin' in the Library
by Imaginewhirledpeas
Summary: Just Remus/Sirius smut. A little fun with Severus at the end! Don't like, don't read. But how could you not like this paring!


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I write Fan fiction?

My first smut! Please comment!

Lovin' in the Library

Remus Lupin was sitting in one of the dusty plush leather armchairs in the back of the quiet library. He (Now in his fourth year) sat, gazing at the amazing fireplace in the deep bowels of the library. He knew of only five people who even knew that the library had a fireplace; him, his love Sirius, Lily Evans, her boyfriend James Potter, and Severus Snape. He loved this part of Hogwarts almost as much as he loved Sirius. Each book had an overpowering smell of age and must and they all seemed as though they hadn't been opened for hundreds of years.

He had picked up an official looking book on unicorns. He shivered violently. It was the darkest days of winter. He rubbed his hands together in the large fireplace. He sunk into his chair and began thinking of Sirius. That always warmed him up. His lower belly skipped as he thought of Sirius' long, tangle, soft hair. He thought of his beautiful silver eyes that turned the color thunder clouds when he was aroused. He thought of how his lovely pink lips matched up perfectly with his own…

He was awakened from his thoughts by soft footsteps, hair brushing his right ear, and familiar teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh between his neck and shoulder. 'Sirius,' he thought. A voice clouded with passion and desire answered his unspoken pondering whispered, "It's time for me to take care of you, Remus." Remus shivered excitedly by the way Sirius had growled his name. Sirius threw the ancient book out of his hands and twirled expertly around the back of the chair so that he was straddling Remus.

Sirius leaned forward quickly and pursued Remus' lips harshly. He tangled his slender fingers into Remus' auburn hair, already speckled with silver. Remus loved when Sirius would dig his fingernails into his scalp; pain made things much more exciting. Their kissing was intense from the start; tongues roaming the others mouth and sending erotic sparks to the owners. Remus was fully hard now, and could feel Sirius' erection rubbing against his stomach.

Remus moved his mouth to Sirius' neck; nibbling and kissing. This made Sirius moan. He got up and began to strip. Remus did the same. This wasn't the regular sensual strip tease they usually did for each other. This was 'get your damn clothes off, quick, I need you now.' They both shivered from their bodies being exposed to the cold air of the library. Sirius dropped to his knees and put his warm mouth over Remus' hard prick. He moaned very loudly, almost a growl.

'Good thing I put up that silencing charm,' Sirius thought. Moony was in pure ecstasy, with Sirius bobbing his head expertly on his raging hard-on. He was extremely close to the edge. Sirius seemed to be aware of this, too.

Padfoot stood up and instructed Remus to bend over a sturdy oak table with a very organized stack of books on it. Sirius lubricated two fingers by putting them in his mouth. He quickly shoved them in and out of Remus, just to stretch him and lube him. Sirius didn't have time to be gentle. He was close to the edge himself and he hadn't even been touched yet. He knew Remus liked it rough, anyway. On his first shove in, he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his lover. Remus gasped lustfully. He made sure to hit here every time, making him scream every time. His screams of passion were edging him on and he was very close.

He continued his already fast pace while starting kissing Remus' neck. He focused on the space he bit before, now red. He bit, sucked and kissed there unmercifully. He wanted to be sure he would leave a hickey, a mark of his ownership of Moony. Sirius smacked Remus' round ass because he knew Remus loved the waves of pain added to his love making. All of this attention to his sensitive neck and the constant impaling of the nerves deep in him, along with the lovely waves of hot pain from his now marked ass, made Remus blind in passion. With a raspy and loud yell of 'Sirius!' he came spectacularly all over the stack of books and wood table he was bent over.

When Remus came, it made his scrotum to contract and squeeze Sirius' prick in a way that made his curse lustfully. His grip on Remus' slim hips became tighter and so that his fingernails were imbedded deep into them. He came into Remus and then collapsed into the thinner man under him. His long bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat. He whispered hoarsely into Moony's ear "I love you," before them both falling into a near-by love-seat and going to sleep in each others' arms.

*About 45 minutes after Remus and Sirius left!*

Severus Snape walked to the deep back of the library near the unknown fireplace. He went to the oak table that he had stacked a few books he'd wanted to read on. He could tell it ha moved because there were scuff marks of the wood floor. He furrowed his brow at the stack of reads. They had been knocked over and looked like there was white goo on some of them. He decided to investigate.

He asked the volunteer working in the library today who had been in there. She replied "Well, a group of third year boys from Hufflepuff, a boy and a girl from Ravenclaw, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Why?" Severus now knew what that white goo was, and why the table had been moved. He dropped to his knobby knees, and threw up.

*Lol! Hope you liked it! If you didn't, comment. If you did, it would make me very happy if you commented! Hugz!*


End file.
